disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Instincts... Unwind!
'Luna Instincts... Unwind! '''is the 38th episode of Season 54. Summary Luna Girl (being the Smartest of the PJ Lion Guard) starts to doubt her instincts after she wrongfully believes an attack is coming to the Tree of Life, while Zira’s army is planning something to trap her friends in Cikha Escarpment forever! Plot The episode begins at the Tree of Life where at the PJ Lion Guard Tree Fort, Luna was playing a Sailor Moon Crystal crossword puzzle and got five to ten problems solved. Just as she was about to write down the next answer on the boxes, Amaya and Greg appeared to say hi and see what she was up to as Luna looks up from her crossword puzzle to see them. Then noticing the crossword puzzle, Greg asks Luna if she’s playing the new crossword puzzle and she replies that she is just as she flips the book and shows them how many answers she got written down. Amused, Amaya asks Luna how she got so good with it and if she just guessed as Luna smirked while raising an eyebrow and replies that she guesses she just did, but truth be told, she just used her instincts. That night, the Night Pride and the PJ Lion Guard are on patrol, just when Owlette sees Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora, along with Jiona, Fahari, and Ora's bank, coming in a second! Luna then thinks that they're coming to attack the Tree of Life again and she and her friends rush to go and stop them. However, when they were about to go face to face with the bad guys, Ono and Anga could see that they weren’t heading to the Tree of Life, but to forest when they changed direction just as Luna Girl was dumbfounded by what the Keenest of Sight and the Smartest said and just before she could say that she thought that the villains were going to attack the Tree, Owlette tells her that it’s okay and that it was a good guess, but now they need to focus on stopping Makucha and his leap, Chuluun, Ora and his bank from harming the forest region! When they arrived in the forest, the Night Pride and the PJ Lion Guard saw that Makucha and his friends are already chasing the animals, and they leaped into attack to stop them as Luna Girl is seen fighting Ora's Komodo dragons and lifts one of them up with her Luna beams, but then when a Komodo dragon was prowling towards her, her instincts kicked in when she felt someone behind her and drops the Komodo dragon trapped in her Luna beam down on it before it can attack her. After the battle, Makucha, Jiona, Fahari, Chuluun, Ora and his bank retreated as Bunga shouts at them to not come back as Baliyo shouts at the bad guys in agreement. On their way back to the tree, Luna Girl apologizes to her friends about thinking that Makucha and the other villains were coming to the tree to attack, just as Gekko tells her it's okay and Armadylan tells her that she just made a little mistake, then seeing her expression looking hurt and Catboy, Owlette, Gekko and Aquafish shooting warning glares at him, he tells her that what he means that it was a good guess as Owlette and Catboy agree with him, but Luna Girl shakes her head and says that she's the Smartest of the PJ Lion Guard, and that she trusts her instincts and they are never wrong! But with her shoulders sulking and letting out a sigh, this might be the first time Luna's instincts are wrong. Gekko tells her comfortingly that it's okay and next time on the next mission, things will be different as next time her instincts will be right. Luna Girl hoped that they are right, but thinks that maybe she should use some logic from now on. Song(s) * My New Lullaby Characters * Luna/Luna Girl * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Besthe * Ono * Anga * Ullu * Rani * Baliyo * Nirmala * Surak * Zira * Makucha * Jiona * Fahari * Chuluun * Ora * Ora’s bank * Mama Binturong Trivia * Luna Girl’s instincts possibly go wrong for the first time. * The song’s tune, My New Lullaby, is used from ''My Lullaby from The Lion King ll: Simba’s Pride, although the lyrics are different. * 'Moral: '''Do not doubt your instincts. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 54 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Zira Category:Episodes focusing on Makucha Category:Episodes focusing on Chuluun Category:Episodes focusing on Ora Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons